topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Shirou Yusa (Dies Irae/Kajiri Kamui Kagura)
Origin: Dies Irae Alias/Aka: Tenma Sukuna Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden, Legionnaire, Apoptosis Rena Fujii and Yatou Tenma Threat level: Dragon- || Omega+ Age: 17 Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Soul Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Durability Negation, Resistance (to natural Poisons and Diseases, Spiritual and Conceptual attacks) || Same as before in addition to Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Abstract Existence , Non-Corporeal, Power Nullification (Can crush any supernatural abilities and even destroy ones Law within his vicinity when his Atziluth is active) Physical strength: Mountain level || Metaverse+ level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least City+, likely Mountain (Capable of fighting against Wilhelm after gaining his Holy Relic) || Metaverse+ level (qualitative superiority over all the physics and dimensions in the weakest manifestation, a few quality levels higher in the most developed form of Reincarnation Legion. His Atziluth in Rea's route is capable of affecting Reinhard and Mercurius) Durability: At least City+, likely Mountain (Survived hits from Wilhelm in their fight. Also survived a few attacks from Schreiber) || Metaverse+ Speed: Massively hypersonic || Immeasurable Intelligence: Genius (Very smart in combat and out of combat, literate troll able to blow up a couple of dialogues as Aryan and in general anyone. Cunning, perfect tactics, able to successfully fight a totally superior to his opponents) Stamina: Very high || Limitless Range: Extended range with his gun, tens of meters with Holy Relic || Metaversal+ Weaknesses: None notable || Anyone that is stronger than Ren or is a normal human can escape the effects of Shirou’s Atziluth. Malignant Tumor Apoptosis can be as dangerous to Shirou's allies as it is to his enemies, meaning he could potentially kill even Ren himself and by extension himself due to being the latters Apoptosis. Standard Equipment: A desert eagle and other gadgets such as pipe bombs and mines, later managed to acquire the Holy Relic of Rusalka’s from Mercurius. Key: Base || Legion Reincarnation Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Yetzirah * Elizabeth Bathory: During the events of Kei and Maries' routes, Shirou obtains Rusalka's Holy Relic (either by Mercurius granting him it in Kei's route, or forcibly taking it away from Rusalka after the latter tried to devour him in Marie's route). In Shirou's use of the Holy Relic, he is capable of summoning them off from his own body such as: summoning chains from his arms that can reach up to twenty meters and exert a pressure force of ten tons, grant his desert eagle gun the same attribute as all Holy Relics (meaning his bullets can now deal damage to the soul), and can create an iron maiden-like cage out of his chest cavity capable of tearing off limbs from any who happen to be unfortunate enough to get caught in them. Atziluth * Malignant Tumor Apoptosis: Shirou’s Atziluth, used only when he's risen to Ren's level as a Pseudo God. This ability allows Shirou to crush all supernatural abilities in his vicinity. It works on anything supernatural, from Distortions/Briahs to even the Taikyoku of other Gods, allowing him to harm even the likes of Reinhardand and Mercurius during the final battle in the Three Colors Route. However, due to his connection to Ren, one can escape and bypass this either by being superior to Ren, or by being a normal human (by which point, the ability will turn on its owner as the only supernatural being present and thus bring him down to the level of a normal human). Category:Male Category:Threat level Omega Category:Light attribute Category:Infinite speeds Category:Co-protagonist Category:Good Category:Kami Sama series/Masada verse Category:Visual novel Category:Weapons user Category:Firearm user Category:H/Eroge Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Character Category:Conceptual Manipulator Category:Chain/String/Whip user Category:Explosives user